


wat

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: go away, ill infect your mind with this goddamn cancer, wtf is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 17:25:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7062490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	wat

ASH AND GARY KISSED THE END


End file.
